rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grimm/@comment-58.7.173.251-20140515124200/@comment-26388029-20140612043333
I think I can provide a simpler explanation. Why does racism still exist? Because people make assumptions and go off of those supposed "facts". This in itself is unarguable. But why this? Because survival means trusting no one else unless they show that they can be trusted. If you don't trust a person, you can't easily get to know that person. So therefore, you have to go off of assumption in order to know how to react to them. The Grimm, so far, have only displayed traits of animal instinct. Thus, they can't trust humanity, who, in turn, can't trust them. This creates a cycle of mistrust and hate towards each other as they keep fighting. Secondly, Hunters and Huntresses are keepers of peace, as stated by Glynda in the first episode of the first volume. To save you the bother of searching it up: "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Thirdly, RWBY is far from complete. Monty did not explicitly state exactly when RWBY would end, if it ever ends. Soul Eater and Fate/Zero are both completed stories and are explained. Plus, Monty may be hiding some things that might prematurely progress the story. Fourthly, Rooster Teeth is still quite new. Granted, they have RvB as a testament to their work (which I think is explained quite enough, given the Halo universe), but if you look at RvB's runtime, it's gone through 11 seasons and 5 different versions of Halo. That's a fricking long time. They specialize in long, thorough stories that can take a lot of time to explain. And before anyone argues that long anime are bad, I would like to make a point. Rooster Teeth's RvB always has a plot, an overarching plot line that always serves to satisfy me. Game of Thrones also has a very good plotline, even though it has gone through at least six thick books. Even Attack on Titan has a very good plot, and nothing much has been revealed yet. To me, a long plotline is the sign of a thorough and masterful writer. Finally, consider the purpose of a web series like RWBY. Consider music. Consider movies. Consider video games. What do they all have in common? Two things: 1. Rooster Teeth is either involved in these things or are making them. 2. They're purely for entertainment. If you don't like RWBY, then don't watch it. Go find something else to entertain yourself instead of just bashing on an entirely new show. This wiki is full of RWBY lovers, which I think are not your type. Yes, my username is Shingeki no Kyojin. But that merely represents the fact that I like Attack on Titan. Not to the extent that I'm an overly ecstatic fanboy, however.